


But we don't even live on the same continent!

by Sharmansbabe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Depression, Drunk Texting, He'll see hahaha, James doesn't know what to do about his sexuality, Light Depressed!Sirius, Lily is awesome, Lily is bi and proud to be, M/M, Modern Era, Remus doesn't believe in bi shit, Slight Mention of Rape/Non-Con, Texting, There's a little James/Sirius tho, Wrong number
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2271852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharmansbabe/pseuds/Sharmansbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius is drunk and wanted to text James to ask him where the hell he went, but he actually texted a weird number that belongs to a weird stranger that doesn't even live on the same continent as him. What the hell??!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**[1:05 AM] jamES**

**[1:05 AM] jmesYYYY**

**[1:06 AM] y u lefft u sht**

**[1:06 AM] fckin jAMES**

**[1:08 AM] anmswerr me u basstard**

**[1:10 AM] yoU HVE MY JCKETN JAMES**

**[1:14 AM] fucckm helll mnot jokin anymmor**

**[1:20 AM] JAMESY**

 

_[1:21 AM] who in hell are you and why are you texting me while you're drunk. I am NOT James._

**[1:27 AM] .. oh.. msorry**

**[1:28 AM] didnt realiz wth bein drunk n all**

**[1:30 AM] sorry nate**

**[1:30 AM] mate**

_[1:32 AM] Can I go back to sleep now?_

 

**[1:33 AM] yeah yea msorru**

 

*****

 

_[9:54 AM] Have you found your James ?_

 

**[9:56 AM] is,meo**

 

_[9:57 AM] Excuse me.. What?_

 

**[9:59 AM] who da fuck are you and why are you fucking texting me at 10 in the morning**

 

_[10:02 AM] You drunk-texted me at 6 am dickhead_

 

_[10:03 AM] And it's not actually ten?_

**[10:05 AM] oh yea right but wHY ARE U TCTIN Me at the hour of the devil**

**[10:06 AM] holy fuck**

**[10:06 AM] hangover**

**[10:07 AM] sorry**

 

**[10:07 AM] and it wasnt even 6am wht r u talkin bout?**

_[10:07 AM] S'okay. So. James?_

 

**[10:08 AM] what about this git**

 

_[10:09 AM] Git ?_

_[10:09 AM] holy shit_

_[10:10 AM] Are you freaking british???_

 

**[10:12 AM] uhh yea?**

**[10:13 AM] what r you?**

 

_[10:14 AM] I'm canadian ?_

_[10:15 AM] oh my gosh_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, the time you see is the time in London
> 
> As you may have guessed, Sirius is in B and Remus is in I

_[10:15 AM] Holy_

_[10:15 AM] This is going to be so expensive_

_[10:16 AM] Jesus Christ_

 

**[10:16 AM] oh my god i am so sorry**

 

_[10:17 AM] How did you come up with my number anyway ???_

 

**[10:17 AM] idk?????**

**[10:17 AM] i was drunk**

**[10:18 AM] remember ?**

 

_[10:18 AM] Hell yeah I remember_

_[10:19 AM] Omg i don't even know how i am gonna pay this_

 

**[10:19 AM] i will pay it for you**

 

_[10:20 AM] ... What?!_

 

**[10:21 AM] im gonna pay your bill**

 

_[10:21 AM] Why would you even do that?_

 

**[10:22 AM] i texted you first so it's my fault**

**[10:23 AM] what's you phone company ? Im gonna pay for it**

 

_[10:25 AM] ...... You don't have to! You don't even know my name!_

 

**[10:26 AM] what's your name?**

 

_[10:27 AM] Remus... But you still don't have to!_

 

**[10:27 AM] well, i want to Remus.**

 

**[10:27 AM] aww that's cute, Remus. Reeeemuuuus.**

 

_[10:29 AM] It's not ! It's original_

_[10:29 AM] And it's Virgin_

 

**[10:30 AM] excuse me but what?**

 

_[10:30 AM] My phone company is Virgin Mobile_

 

**[10:31 AM] hahahhahHahahHAHQHAHHAahah**

 

_[10:32 AM] Stop laughing you moron_

_[10:33 AM] It's affordable_

_[10:33 AM] Kinda_

 

**[10:35 AM] does everytime u look at it it reminds u how virgin u are??!!!**

**[10:35 AM] hahahhHAHAHHAHAHAhahaHAHAGA**

 

_[10:40 AM] Sadly, yes_

 

**[10:42 AM] wait**

**[10:42 AM] what**

**[10:42 AM] wAIT**

**[10:43 AM] how old are you, Remus?**

 

_[10:44 AM] How old are YOU, stranger?_

 

**[10:44 AM] i tell you, you tell me ?**

 

_[10:45 AM] Okay_

 

**[10:45 AM] i am 18**

 

_[10:48 AM] I'm 17_

 

**[10:48 AM] reallyyyyyy**

**[10:49 AM] no srsly**

 

_[10:49 AM] Why do you think I'm lying ?_

 

**[10:50 AM] bc it took u a long time to answer**

 

_[10:51 AM] 15_

_[10:51 AM] But I'm almost 16!_

 

**[10:52 AM] why did you lie?**

 

_[10:55 AM] I didn't want you to think that i'm a kid_

 

**[10:56 AM] you're not a kid**

**[10:57 AM] beside**

**[10:57 AM] 16 is DA year to lose your virginity mate ;))))**

 

_[10:58 AM] oh my god_

_[10:59 AM] Can you not_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus is in Italic, Sirius is in Bold, James is nothing(sorry pal haha) and Lily is in Underlined.

**[2:08 PM] its done**

 

_[2:15 PM] What is ?_

 

**[2:16 PM] your phone bill**

**[2:16 PM] its paid**

 

_[2:18 PM] You didn't have to do that!_

 

**[2:19 PM] well now its done, so**

**[2:19 PM] i also upgraded it**

**[2:20 PM] you can now txt & call worldwide :)))) **

 

_[2:21 PM] Does that mean that you wants me to text you ?_

 

**[2:21 PM] well... if you want to**

 

_[2:22 PM] What's your name ?_

 

 

**[2:25 PM] just call me Padfoot**

 

_[2:26 PM] How is it fair that you know my name but i don't know yours?_

 

**[2:26 PM] its not**

**[2:27 PM] do u know what that girl from ur virginity said ???**

 

_[2:27 PM] -.-_

_[2:27 PM] No, what?_

 

**[2:29 PM] oH MY GOD THATS SOOOOSOSO SWEET FOR YOU TO DO THAT TO A STRANGER OH MY GOD YOU'RE THE SWEETEST. GUY ON EARTH CAN I HAVE YOU????**

**[2:29 PM] im not even kidding**

 

_[2:30 PM] Hahahahhahaahahaha_

_[2:30 PM] Oh my god_

_[2:31 PM] Do girls flirt with you like that often ?_

 

**[2:31 PM] omg you have nooo idea**

 

_[2:32 PM] Gotta go, supper time_

 

**[2:32 PM] what time is it there?**

 

_[2:33 PM] 7:33 PM_

_[2:33 PM] :)_

 

***********

 

[2:22 PM] who r u txting with pads?

 

**[2:22 PM] a friend**

 

[2:23 PM] im your only friend and your not txtin w/ me

 

**[2:23 PM] fuck off prongs, ure not my only friend**

**[2:24 PM] and y r u fkn txting me ur right beside me u prick**

 

[2:24 PM] oh yea right

[2:25 PM] hi pads :)

 

**[2:25 PM] fuck off james**

 

[2:25 PM] :(

 

**********

 

**[6:43 PM] i just realized i never answered u**

**[6:43 PM] the lil shit took my jacket and got out, leaving me without a lift**

**[6:44 PM] at a high school party ????!!!!??**

**[6:44 PM] where teenage girls didnt leave me alone???**

**[6:45 PM] im talking about girls that were like 13-14-15**

**[6:46 PM] and no one picked my interest so i didnt get laid**

**[6:46 PM] which is a shame**

 

_[6:52 PM] What a shaaaameee! A lot of girls wanted to have sex with you but you didn't wanted to but you couuuuuldnnnnnt get laiiiid ohhh my godddd_

 

**[6:53 PM] ouch**

 

_[6:55 PM] Sorry_

_[6:56 PM] I just learned that my crush didn't like me back_

 

**[6:56 PM] oh im sorry Remus**

**[6:56 PM] but u know what?**

**[6:57 PM] love sucks**

**[6:57 PM] thats why i dont fall in love and i only fall in beds**

 

_[6:59 PM] Haha_

 

***********

 

_[7:03 AM] I'm in love with a whore_

_[7:04 AM] A complete_

_[7:04 AM] Whore_

 

**[7:06 AM] good morning to you too sunshine!**

**[7:07 AM] what happened?**

 

_[7:08 AM] I heard that she fucked three guys yesterday, at the party, and two of them, she fucked them after the talk we had ?!?_

 

**[7:09 AM] that hurts mate**

**[7:09 AM] again, thats why i dont fall in love**

**[7:10 AM] its much less complicated**

 

 

_[7:12 AM] How can it be less complicated ?_

_[7:13 AM] They're girls!_

 

**[7:16 AM] well lets say i dont shag girls**

**[7:20 AM] ?**

**[7:23 AM] are you there?**

**[7:26 AM] Remus?**

**[8:49 AM] you dont wanna talk to me anymore bc im gay?**

**[9:05 AM] thtas a shitty excuse**

**[9:30 AM] get your shit together, mate**

 

**********

 

_[11:03 AM] Oh my god Padfoot_

_[11:03 AM] I'm so so so so. Soooo sorry!!_

_[11:04 AM] My mom was angry at me because I told her that I went to a friend's house and someone told her I went to a party and she kept my phone_

_[11:05 AM] I'm really sorry_

_[11:06 AM] I do still wanna talk to you!_

 

***********

 

_[12:38 PM] Lily I need your helpppp_

 

[12:39 PM] Whattttt????? Is it something serious???

 

_[12:40 PM] Well, yes and no, but don't be worried_

_[12:42 PM] I'm texting with this guy since a couple of days okay and he just came out to me or something?? But mom took my phone becaus she fiund out about the party (thank to you!) and he freaked out! He thought I stopped talking to him because I was homophobe or something??? I texted him that. I was really sorry and told him about the party but he still hasn't texted me back??_

_[12:43 PM] WHAT AM I DOING LILY_

 

[12:45 PM] Hummm, calm down ? Maybe he's just busy. Have you told him you WERE NOT homophobic? 

 

_[12:45 PM] Well not exactly, but it's understood in the message tho_

 

[12:46 PM] If it really is, then you can't do anything about that, Remi! Let him see it and you'll see then 

 

_[12:48 PM] What if he doesn't answer?!_

 

[12:48 PM] Text him again if he hasn't seen it in eight hours and then again and if he still doesn't answer after two tries, then you can do nothing about this

 

_[12:49 PM] Thank you Lils, I love you_

 

[12:52 PM] Love you too Remi!

 

**********

 

**[2:32 PM] you wouldnt even be the first, moony**

**[2:33 PM] you can stop talking to me**

 

_[2:33 PM] BUT I DON'T WANT TO_

_[2:34 PM] PADFOOT_

_[2:34 PM] I won't judge anyone because of their sexual orientation!_

_[2:35 PM] My best friend's a lesbian!_

 

**[2:38 PM] im sorry moony, you just really scared me. like i said, you wouldnt have been the first to stop talking to me after knowing that i was gay**

 

_[2:39 PM] Well these are shitty people and they didn't deserve your friendship anyway._

_[2:42 PM] How was your day, Pad? And why do you call me 'Moony'?_

 

**[2:46 PM] my day was quite terrible thanks and because i thought it would suit you**

 

_[2:53 PM] I kind of like it. Thanks :)_

 

**[2:54 PM] for what?**

 

_[2:56 PM] Giving me a nickname!_

 

**[3:09 PM] well it does suits you so youre welcome**

**[3:10 Pm] also i have to go**

**[3:12 PM] ttyl**

 

**********

 

_[2:34 PM] HE ANSWERED, LILS!_

 

[2:48 PM] :)

 

*********

 

[7:17 PM] i need to get laid pads

 

**[7:19 PM] is that an invitation??**

 

[7:20 PM] maybe?!?

 

**[7:23 PM] ....**

**[7:23 PM] prongs ure not even gay**

 

[7:24 PM] so whaaaat

[7:24 PM] im just sooo horny rn jesus christ

 

**[7:26 PM] james. u know id do you in seconds but youre my bf so im sorry but no**

 

[7:27 PM] what if i pay u

 

**[7:27 PM] do uthink im a whore**

 

[7:28 PM] isnt that what u are tho

 

 

**[7:30 PM] that hurts prongs**

**[7:30 PM] prostitute*** please**

**[7:31 PM] also i have more money than u u couldnt afford me**

**[7:31 PM] we should go to a club tonight to get you AND ME laid bc i kinda need sex too**

 

[7:34 PM] good idea

[7:35 PM] and i was joking btw

[7:35 PM] i dont wanna have gay sex w/ u

 

**[7:36 PM] im sure you dont**

**[7:40 PM] come on, im going**

 

[7:43 PM] the usual club?

 

**[7:44 PM] yes**

 

**********

 

**[2:02 AM] mooooOoOonyyyy**

**[2:03 AM] i gt kaid ong**

**[2:03 AM] laid**

**[2:04 AM] bt i dnt remeber ifwe used a condon????**

 

_[2:05 AM] Gross Pads..._

_[2:05 AM] Also, I was sleeping_

 

**[2:06 AM] well u dnt anymore babe**

**[2:06 AM] but omg rems i jus whAT kIF I M PREGANT??!?!**

 

_[2:07 AM] Jesus Christ Pads_

_[2:07 AM] First, you have no uterus_

_[2:08 AM] Second, just go to bed, for fuck's sake_

 

**[2:10 AM] r u angry remus????? :((((**

 

_[2:11 AM] I'm not Padfoot, I am just exhauster and I know you are too_

_[2:12 AM] Was there anything else you wanted to say to me before we both go to bed ? Otherwise, we'll talk in about 10 hours or more, is that okay, Padfoot?_

 

**[2:13 AM] yeS YES I WANTFD 3 teLL u tht jmes a. Fkn pussy and tat i rlllyyyyy lik ua rmus i jst wanted to talk to u Is all**

 

_[2:15 AM] I really like you too and now i'm going to bed again. Goodnight_

 

**[2:15 AM] swet dreams remus**

 

*********

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! First of all, I just wanted to thank you for reading this fic and then I wanted to ask you guys if I should only make a Texting fic or if I should make real texts from time to times to describe some things that happened to Sirius and James or to Remus and Lily or no?   
> My tumblr: obsessedbysharman.tumblr.com


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius is in Bold, Remus in Italic, Lily is Underlined and James is nothing.

**[1:09 PM] IM REALLY SORRY FOR AWAKING YOU  
[1:10 PM] i should stop drinking  
[1:10 PM] who m i kidding hahaha  
[1:12 PM] i have a killer hangover if it can make you happy**

_[1:23 PM] Why would I be happy that you're hurting right now ?_

**[1:25 PM] bc i drunk texted u in the middle of the night?**

_[1:26 PM] Actually, it was the morning here and I had to get up like, 10 minutes after that because my idiotic best friend wanTED TO GO SHOPPING AT 8 AM_

**[1:27 PM] hahahahHAHAHAHAHAH THAT'S ALSO WHY I DONT HAVE FEMALE FRIENDS**

_[1:28 PM] Yeah, but Lily's awesome, so that's okay_

**[1:28 PM] ouuuh thats a cute name, remussssss  
[1:28 PM] ;))))))))**

_[1:30 PM] ..._  
[1:31 PM] SHE'S LESBIAN FOR CHRIST SAKE  
[1:31 PM] Also, she's not my type

**[1:33 PM] and whats your type, Moooooonyyyyy**

_[1:34 PM] I don't know_

_[1:34 PM] Like, dream female?_

**[1:35 PM] yeah y not**

_[1:37 PM] I don't know.. But hum, I mean, I like brunettes, and with blue eyes it's really hot, like, with a blue that's really intense, you know ? Shorter than me just a little bit and... Yeah, that's it_

**[1:38 PM] how tall are u moony**

_[1:38 PM] I think, humm, 5'11_

**[1:38 PM] how cute**

_[1:41 PM] What's your ideal boy, tho?_

**[1:43 PM] if i like what i see, ill go for it ;)**

_[1:44 PM] Haha okay_

******

**[1:39 PM] im his dream female oh my god jAMES**

[1:41 PM] uhh first ure not a female? and second, to who?

**[1:42 PM] i know that u prick. to the guy im texting to  
[1:42 PM] hes like one inche taller than me  
[1:43 PM] thats sexy**

[1:46 PM] you dont even know what he looks like, pads  
[1:46 PM] also, hes fifteen

**[1:48 PM] yeah i know  
[1:57 PM] im alone in the mansion and i dont like that jamesyyyyy :(**

[1:58 PM] im comming  
[2:00 PM] im also bringing beers

**[2:01 PM] youre the bestest friend i could ever have**

******

They've been drinking for almost a hour now, and they're quite drunk already. Well, James is really drunk and Sirius... Well, he's almost there. James brought beers, that only Sirius is drinking, and brought two bottles of vodka for himself and he almost finished the first one.

James is a touchy drunk, which means that he likes to touch and to be touched when he's drunk. Sirius is quite okay with that, but sometimes, it's just too much. Like right now.

"Can you please get yourself off me, James."  
"Nahhh, you're so comfy."  
"James, stop touching me, dammit!"  
"Why ?"  
"Because you're irritating me, geez."

With that, James got up and took his distances, sitting at least a meter away from Sirius, took his vodka bottle and drank the rest of it, making a face. He then opened his second one and took a huge sip.

"Sometimes, you know, I wish I wasn't a fucking Potter."  
"Why? You always said that it was the best thing ever, being a Potter."  
"Yeah, well, no. You can't do anything you'd like because of the papers, you can't have a serious relationship because you can never know if the person only wants you for your money or your fame, and you know goddamn too well what I'm talking about."  
"Yeah, I know." Sirius sighed.  
"Sometimes I wish I was normal, you know ? Just bloody normal!"

Sirius came closer to James, inches apart of him and he looked at him dead in the eyes.

"You are normal, James, I am too. It's the society that's fucked up, you know?"  
"No, I don't! I feel like a freak all the time!"  
"You shouldn't!"

James laughed.

"It's easy for you to say that." He said. "Everyone knows you're gay since you're fifteen but they don't even talk about it in the papers because you mummy and daddy pays them very well." He said, sarcastically.

Sirius raised an eyebrow

"You're Sirius Black, the rebel, you do what you wanna do, because even if you fuck up, Regulus will be there and you said yourself that your family doesn't even need you! I'm the only child of the Potters and we're so much less rich than you and I can't fuck up because I'm supposed to continue the family heritage and my parents have way too much hope for me and I don't know what to do about that!" Tears are rolling down his cheeks. "I'm a mess, Sirius. I don't even know who I am anymore. I don't even know where I belong."

Sirius could see so much hurt in James eyes that he felt like his chest was tightening. He doesn't understand, like James said, because Sirius just doesn't care about what people would and will say about him. He just wants to be himself but James wants to be perfect. He saw his friend like that a few times in his life and he always prays that it's the last because seeing him like this is heartbreaking. He could only bring himself to say;

"You will figure yourself out, James. But, just, think about you, James, don't think about what people say, okay. Don't."

And then, out of nowhere, James' lips are on Sirius'. It took Sirius by surprise but he couldn't bring himself to break it off, not because he wanted to kiss him, but because he doesn't want to hurt James, not when he's already like that.

James finally broke it off and looked at Sirius in the eyes. He leaned again but Sirius moved his head to the left, whispering.

"I can't, James.."

And there it was again, the hurt in James eyes.

"You'd do it with every fucking boy on the planet, but not with me. Because you're fucking too good to kiss your bestfriend or having sex with him."

It was like James had punched him in the guts.

"James, it's not that.."  
"WHAT IS IT, THEN?" Screamed James.

Sirius couldn't find the words to say. James leaned again.

"Padfoot, I want to have sex with you."  
"James.." Sirius is not even sure James could hear him.  
"I want you to be my first. "  
"Your what?" Sirius eyes widened.  
"My first." Whispered James, looking at the ground.  
"Are you.."  
"Yes, I'm a bloody virgin!"

Sirius was speechless. He didn't know that. James looked up and was looking at his best friend expectingly.

"Are you.. Are you sure? I mean, do you really want me to be your first time?"

James was looking at him with so many emotions that Sirius could only look back at him with something he hopes James will take as acceptance.

"Yes, I'm sure, Sirius."  
"I.. I'm gonna think about it, okay?" Sirius said, softly.

James made a little smile and hugged him. Sirius hugged him tight.

"Okay."

******

**[7:21 PM] holy shit  
[7:22 PM] jesus fucking christ  
[7:22 PM] fuck**

_[7:23 PM] What???_

**[7:24 PM] i just discovered that my fucking best friend wants to have sex with me  
[7:24 PM] but no, fucking better  
[7:25 PM] he wants me to be his first  
[7:25 PM] because hes a fucking virgin at 18 and he never told me about it before**

_[7:26 PM] Wow...  
[7:26 PM] Is he gay?_

**[7:27 PM] i dont bloody know!!!  
[7:27 PM] i dont think he does either actually**

_[7:28 PM] What is he doing right now?_

**[7:28 PM] hes sleeping on my lap**

**[7:29 PM] Remus, i dont know what to do, fuck, help me**

_[7:32 PM] Is it okay of I make a group text ? Because my friend Lily is so much better in these situations than me.._

**[7:33 PM] Yeah okay**

******

_[7:29 PM] Lily are you there?_

[7:29 PM] Yes, why?

_[7:30 PM] The guy I'm texting just told me his best friend James told him he wanted to have sex with him and that he, James, didn't know if he was gay or straight or whatever and he doesn't know what to do and I'm guessing they were both drunk_

[7:30 PM] Do you think I could talk to him directly?

_[7:31 PM] I guess_

[7:31 PM] Can you put us in a group convo?

*PADFOOT JOINED THE CONVERSATION*

**[7:33 PM] hello?**

[7:34 PM] Padfoot, hey, I'm Lily  
[7:34 PM] Remus told me about your problem  
[7:35 PM] Has James told you that he loves you?

**[7:35 PM] no  
[7:36 PM] i dont think hes in love with me  
[7:36 PM] i think hes trying to figure out things  
[7:37 PM] but i dont understand why he wants ME to be his first?!?  
[7:37 PM] i mean he could have anybody, why me?**

[7:41 PM] You know, for some people, their first time terrifies them and in this case, where he's figuring out his sexuality, I think he would rather do his first time with someone he trusts and someone who won't hurt him. You will always remember your first time and I think he'd want it to be with you, his best friend, because he knows you won't hurt him and because, at the same time, he will know if he likes boys or not.

**[7:43 PM] holy shit  
[7:43 PM] are you a psychologist or something?**

[7:44 PM] No, the same thing happened to me. I wanted Remi to be my first but he said he wanted his first to be special, what a sap

_[7:44 PM] Hey!!_

**[7:45 PM] but what are you suggesting? should I do it?**

[7:46 PM] Talk with him when he's sober first, then if you see in his eyes and if you feel in your heart that it's the best thing to do, then yes. But if you don't love him like that, make sure he understands that, so you won't give him hope. He chose you and he's your best friend. Don't fuck it up.

**[7:48 PM] thank you, Lily, really. im gonna do that tomorrow. you're a life saver, thank you so much**

[7:49 PM] No problem! Also, if he wants to talk to someone who's bi and about how you figure it out and everything, just give him my number, okay?

**[7:51 PM] yeah i'll do that, i know he would be in great hands. i cant do it myself because i never needed to figure it out, i always knew i liked boys and i never freaked out so i cant really understand. i have to go. thank you again, Lily ily :)**

[7:52 PM] xoxo

******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added some 'real text' in this one. Tell me what you think about it!  
> And no, it will not be James/Sirius centered. James is just confused. You'll see.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius is in bold, Remus in italic, Lily underlined and James is nothing

[10:04 AM] uh..  
[10:04 AM] hullo?

[10:07 AM] Yes ?

[10:07 AM] uh.. its james, you know, sirius friend?

[10:08 AM] Yeah, yeah, right. He gave you my number, then. Hum.. Was the.. Talk.. Good?

[10:10 AM] not really..

[10:10 AM] How come ?

[10:11 AM] .... can. I just call you? please? I dont wanna say that over txt...

[10:11 AM] Yeah, okay if you want.

"Hey, uh, it's James?"  
"I figured," Lily laughed.  
"So, erm.. First, I'm just sooo hangover and. I regret everything I fucking did or fucking said yesterday and I just wish it had never happened, fuck. He told me blablabla I don't love you like that blablabla I don't know what you feel blablabla I'm your bestfriend James I don't want to lose you and all that shit. He then gave me your number and explained me what you told him yesterday and all and I decided to go because it was awkward."  
"Okay," She took a little time to process everything. "So, um, how do you feel about that conversation?"  
"I.. I don't love him, you know, like that.. I'm just.. So.. So scared, you know? I just.. I don't know! It's like I'm attracted but, I'm kind of not at the same time."  
"Do you know what's an asexual, James?"  
"No?"  
"That's someone that's not attrabcted by the sex."  
"Oh. Well, I'm not. I am. Attracted to sex, I mean. I just don't know to which gender I'm attracted."  
"Then experiment, James!"  
"I can't."  
"Yes you can! Just, experiment each gender and then you will know."  
"The thing is, sex matters to me."  
"I'm not telling you to have sex, James! Kiss boys, kiss girls, you don't need to have sex yet!"  
"But I can't, Lily! I can't!"  
"You can't what?"  
"I can't experiment or whatever.."  
"Why?"  
"Because I'm.. Fuck!"  
"Because what?"  
James took a breathe.  
"I can't tell you, Lily. I just can't. I only have one friend, one person that I trust, one person I know won't tell everyone."  
"Why? Just, meet people, go to parties-"  
"You can't understand Lily," James laughed.  
"Then make me!"  
James knew in her voice that she was annoyed and frustrated by his words. Maybe if he just tells her?  
"I want to tell you! But Sirius would kill me!"  
"I won't tell Remus, if it's what you're worried about!"  
James sighed.  
"Are... Are you familiar with british politics?"  
"Well, not really, but I know some things."  
"I'm... James... Potter?"  
Silence.  
"Lily?"  
"Holy shit. For real?"  
"Uhh, yeah?"  
"Does that mean that Remi is talking with SIRIUS Black?" She screamed the name.  
James made a face.  
"Maybe?"  
"Holy shit. Can I tell him?"  
"NO! You said you wouldn't!"  
"I'm kidding, James! I won't. I won't even hint him. But now I understand why you can't, though. Don't you have like, servants or something?"  
"Uhh, yeah. Why?"  
"Seduce one! They won't say anything because they're in your family. If they haven't said anything to the press before, they won't now, won't they?"  
"Well, my servants are kind of old. But I know that Sirius used to have sex with one of his! I could- I could seduce this one?"  
"Yeah, why not! But remember, don't. Have. Sex. Yet. You will regret it."  
"Thanks, Lily. You're amazing!"

*****

_[2:47 PM] How'd it go?_

**[2:50 PM] pretty good, i think**  
 **[2:51 PM] i gave him lilys number and he went back home**  
 **[2:51 PM] ho w was your day, tho? :)**

 

_[2:52 PM] Not that bad. Spent the day lazily in my bed_

_[2:52 PM] My mom said it was such a waiste_

_[2:53 PM] But she doesn't have school anymore so she can't understand_ ly went to school

**[2:54 PM] i was homeschooled with James, so i cant understand you either ;)**

_[2:54 PM] I hate you_

**[2:55 PM] :)**  
 **[3:02 PM] what r u doin?**

_[3:03 PM] I'm mostly being bored_  
 _[3:03 PM] Hbu ?_

**[3:04 PM] im listening to one of the best song ever**

_[3:04 PM] What is it ?_

**[3:05 PM] https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Z6z9A9nyDpg**

_[3:06 PM] ... Delirious?_

**[3:06 PM] just listen to it**

_[3:08 PM] That's actually pretty good_  
 _[3:12 PM] That's soooo good_

**[3:13 PM ;))**  
 **[3:26 PM] you still bored?**

_[3:27 PM] Yeah_

**[3:28 PM] we could ask each other questions? to know each other better?**

_[3:28 PM] Good idea. You're first_

**[3:29 PM] books or movies?**

_[3:29 PM] Books. Music or silence?_

**[3:29 PM] Music, even tho sometimes silences better**  
 **[3:30 PM] britney spears or madonna?**

_[3:31 PM] Musically speaking or?_

**[3:31 PM] music**

_[3:32 PM] I actually was in Britney and Justin Timberlake's generation :$ so Britney_  
 _[3:33 PM] Speaking of Justin, Backstreet Boys or N'SYNC?_

**[3:34 PM] thats actually hard**  
 **[3:34 PM] i had crushes on both**  
 **[3:34 PM] i skip**

_[3:35 PM] ..._  
 _[3:35 PM] What matters the most; bestfriend or boyfriend?_

**[3:36 PM] never had a boyfriend so bestfriend**  
 **[3:36 PM] whats your sexuality?**

_[3:37 PM] Straight, you know that_

**[3:37 PM] actually, you never stated it clearly**

_[3:38 PM] Anyway. How old were you when you had your first time?_

**[3:38 PM] holy shit**  
 **[3:39 PM] i think i was fourteen??**  
 **[3:39 PM] does that make me a whore?**

_[3:40 PM] FOURTEEN?????_  
 _[3:40 PM] O.O_  
 _[3:40 PM] And you tell me it's okay that i'm still a virgin at almost 16!_

**[3:41 PM] because it IS, remus. It IS NORMAL. Not everybody has it at the same age**

_[3:41 PM] Everybody had their first! I didn't. It's NOT normal_

**[3:42 PM] i thought you were waiting for the good one?**

_[3:42 PM] Yeah, but she doesnt COME_

**[3:42 PM] then, take a dude, I assure you HE will**  
 **[3:43 PM] ;DDDDD**

_[3:45 PM] ....._  
 _[3:45 PM] I'm outta here_


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius is in bold, Remus Italic, Lily underlined and James in neutral

[7:32 PM] You're a sexy man, Sirius Black ;)

[7:34 PM] :)!

[7:37 PM] Did I freak you out?

 

**[7:37 PM] ....**

 

*****

 

**[7:33 PM] YOU FUCKING TOLD HER YOU FUCKING IDIOT**

 

[7:34 PM] wat

 

**[7:34 PM] WHAT WERE YOU FUCKING THINKING**

**[7:35 PM] YOURE AN ASSHOLE ANS YOU DONT DESERVE MY FUCKING FRIENDSHIP**

 

[7:35 PM] im sorry jfc

[7:35 PM] it kind of slipped

 

**[7:36 PM] HOW CAN IT POSSIBLY SLIP????**

 

[7:37 PM] im sorry!!!!

 

**[7:37 PM] youre a prick**

 

[7:37 PM] i know

 

*****

 

**[7:38 PM] does remus know?**

**[7:40 PM] why do u txt me if its ure not gunna answer me after?**

**[7:43 PM] wow. and I thought you were actually kinda cool**

**[7:47 PM] idk what u want from me but please dont tell remus**

**[7:51 PM] jesUS FUCK JUST ANSWER TO MY TXTS**

 

[7:53 PM] Wowowowow calm down Sirius, wow god I did really freak you out 

 

**[7:53 PM] WHAT DID YOU REALLY THINK WOULD BE MY REACTION**

 

[7:54 PM] I don't know, but chill, dude. I did not tell Remus and I am not going to tell him. You'll tell him if you want, I don't care. It's your life and your business and it doesn't concern me

 

**[7:55 PM] hell no its none of your freaking business**

**[7:55 PM] and i appreciate that you wont tell remus**

 

[7:56 PM] But why exactly don't you want him to know?

 

**[7:57 PM] do u know how many ppl only talks to me bc of my parents? bc of my family?**

**[7:57 PM] no.**

**[7:58 PM] at least I know remus isnt just talking to me bc of my 'fame' or money or that he wont tell anything to the press bc he doesnt know who i am**

 

[8:01 PM] Sounds legit 

[8:01 PM] I already told James I won't tell a soul. I promise. 

 

**[8:02 PM] great. thank you i appreciate**

 

*****

 

_[1:23 PM] Are you mad at me?_

 

**[1:24 PM] why would i be mad at u remi?**

 

_[1:24 PM] First, I told you to stop calling me that._

_[1:25 PM] Second, it's been two days since the last time you texted me. Have I said something or am I just boring or am I annoying you ?_

 

**[1:26 PM] what**

**[1:26 PM] nonono remus don't you ever think you're boring or annoying me because you ARENT**

**[1:27 PM] i had some family stuff, is all**

**[1:27 PM] im sorry i shouldve txted u but its just that i have things on my mind right now**

 

_[1:28 PM] Oh, okay._

_[1:28 PM] Wanna talk about it?_

 

**[1:29 PM] i appreciate your offer, but no thank**

**[1:29 PM] its not that important anyway**

 

_[1:31 PM] If it stresses you like that, it must be important!_

 

**[1:32 PM] yeah whatever**

**[1:33 PM] how have u been babe ;)**

 

_[1:33 PM] ..._

_[1:34 PM] I've been good. But Lily has this weird obsession since the last couple of days_

 

**[1:34 PM] ?**

 

_[1:35 PM] She's been obsessed by the Potters and the Blacks lately_

_[1:35 PM] She's been showing me their pictures a lot_

_[1:36 PM] I think she has a crush on that Potter dude_

 

**[1:36 PM] .......**

**[1:37 PM] what about the blacks? did she tell u anything about the blacks?**

 

_[1:39 PM] Except from the fact that she thought Regulus was cute and Sirius was really sexy, no_

_[1:40 PM] Why?_

 

**[1:43 PM] i heard theyre weird kids**

**[1:43 PM] what do u think**

_[1:44 PM] Well, I'm not al, that familiar with the Brits and their politics and all_

_[1:45 PM] But I'm actually with the Potters. I mean, compared to the Blacks, their eldest child is much more mature than Sirius. He takes everything more seriously while Sirius acts like nothing matters. What with sleeping with every men he meets and everything_

 

**[1:46 PM] r u saying hes a whore**

 

_[1:46 PM] Well, looks kind of like it :/_

 

**[1:47 PM] says the virgin dude**

**[1:47 PM] u sure u aint jealous or something? ;)**

 

_[1:49 PM] ... >:(_

_[1:50 PM] I am NOT jealous. I mean, as a straight dude, I can say he's good looking, he is, but he's still having sex with everything and everybody. That's less attractive, you know?_

_[1:50 PM] I wouldn't want to go out with a girl that had sex with like, a hundred of guys. I wouldn't trust her. That's why I don't trust that Black guy_

 

**[1:51 PM] but you dont ACTUALLY KNOW HIM**

**[1:51 PM] how dare you judge him like that**

**[1:52 PM] u know that you are talking about THINGS youve READ in the PRESS [1:52 PM] and everybody knows how fuckingreliable the press is**

 

_[1:53 PM] Why are you offended by what I'm saying? It's only my opinion, I have the right to think whatever I want_

_[1:57 PM] Are you really mad at me right now?_

_[1:59 PM] Wow. You're acting like a freaking child. I only told you MY opinion, you have absolutely no reason to be mad_

 

**[2:02 PM] i have no reason to be mad? dude u are judging SOMEONE YOU DONT FUCKING KNOW BY WHAT THE PRESS SAYS ABOUT HIM. you are calling him names and you are talking about something you absolutely know nothings about. you dont know shit about whats happening in britain. why? bc u aint fucking living here. you dont know what the whole black-potter thing is about. you know nothing. and when you dont know shit about something u dont talk about it. bye remus.**

 

_[2:03 PM] Wait, is this for real?_

_[2:07 PM] Please Padfoot talk to me_

_[2:09 PM] I am so sorry please come back_

_[2:13 PM] Padfoot, please. I'm feeling really guilty, please talk to me!!!_

 

*****

 

**[2:04 PM] he called me a whore**

**[2:05 PM] he called me a fucking whore**

**[2:05 PM] a W H O R E**

 

[2:06 PM] what r u tlking bout mate?

 

**[2:06 PM] remus**

**[2:07 PM] he said i were a whore**

 

[2:07 PM] wait, what? explain

 

**[2:09 PM] he told me lilys been talking about us and our family to him tHANK TO FUCKING U, so i asked him what was his opinion about all of this and he started calling me names and saying he wouldn't trust me, he basically said I was a manwhore and i didnt give two shits about my family and whats happening and that You were so much better than me and shit**

 

[2:10 PM] i dont know what to say, mate..

 

**[2:11 PM] it hurts james**

**[2:12 PM] is that really what people think about me?**

**[2:12 PM] that im fucking useless and that im shitty? that im a whore?**

**[2:13 PM] i havent even slept with ten people my entire life. its not even that high**

**[2:14 PM] it hurts james..**

 

[2:16 PM] im almost there, sirius, please please dont do anything before im there please

 

*****

 

[4:44 PM] thanks a fucking lot Lily

[4:44 PM] thank you. Wow.

 

[4:45 PM] I'm sensing that this is sarcastic... 

[4:46 PM] Remus told me what happened.. 

[4:46 PM] How's Sirius? 

 

[4:51 PM] hes a fucking mess. thanks to you.

[4:52 PM] ive never saw his like this before and it hurts me so much

[4:52 PM] he showed me remus's txt. has he told you what he told sirius? thats fucking disgusting

 

[4:54 PM] Remus doesn't even know Sirius is Padfoot! How could he? Geez, Sirius asked him for his opinion, yes that was really judgy and all, but how could he think, like, that he must be kind in his words or something, because he might have been talking to Sirius. Black himself???

[4:55 PM] Fuck! It's not his fault! We can only judge by what people and internet and journalists are saying! Yes, this shit might not even be true, but how can we know?

[5:03 PM] James, it's not our fault! 

[5:37 PM] FUCK!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**[9:37 AM] hi moony**

 

_[9:39 AM] Hey Padfoot.._

 

**[9:40 AM] i just wanted to tell you that im sorry about how i reacted. its just that i know the guys and hes not like that at all. and it hurt me to read you talking about him like that, is all**

 

_[9:42 AM] You know him?! I a_ _m so so sorry Pad, seriously. I felt so bad about this. I'm not always that judgy, I don't know where it came from. I had no right to say these things because, like you said, I don't know him and everything. I am really sorry._

_[9:43 AM] Can we talk like before it happened? As if I said nothing?_

 

**[9:45 AM] i guess we could**

 

_[9:46 AM] Great! Great. So. Uhh_

 

**[9:46 AM] how's school ?**

 

_[9:48 AM] It's bullshit. It's almost the end of the year and there'll be prom soon and all that social shit_

_[9:49 AM] I'm not even sure I'll go_

_[9:49 AM] But Lily said that if I don't go, she'll break my neck and I like my neck, you know? D:_

 

**[9:51 AM] lmao yeah hahaha**

**[9:52 AM] you'll need your neck in the future so be sure lily won't break it lmao**

**[9:52 AM] when is it tho?**

 

_[9:53 AM] More than a month_

_[9:54 AM] It's a lot of time but still, the girls are only talking about this_

_[9:54 AM] Like, who cares? It's just a shitty event that costs a fortune_

 

**[9:55 AM] do u have a date?**

 

_[9:56 AM] Humm, virgin, remember?_

_[9:56 AM] And I think I would have told you if I had a girlfriend_

 

**[9:59 AM] being virgin doesnt mean anything remus**

**[10:00 AM] anyway, maybe ure just jeAlous bc ppl got dates and not u**

 

_[10:03 AM] Uh, excuse me?_

_[10:04 AM] I am not!_

 

**[10:05 AM] well from what i know prom is all about friends and love and all that shit**

**[10:06 AM] and i know ppl are only excited abt prom if they have a significant one**

**[10:06 AM] or if theyre a girl, bc girl are excited abt literally everything**

 

_[10:08 AM] So true_

_[10:09 AM] The part about girls being excited over everything, I mean_

 

**[10:11 AM] everything i say is true, babe ;)**

 

_[10:23 AM] M'not sure about that_

 

*****

 

**[3:21 PM] what the f uck**

**[3:22 PM] i just saw james n one of my ex kiss ing**

**[3:22 PM] wh at the fRICK**

 

_[3:23 PM] Wait, what????_

 

**[3:25 PM] when i discovered that i was gay i kind of hang out w/ this dude okay**

**[3:26 PM] and i just saw james make out with him**

**[3:26 PM] wtfff????**

 

_[3:28 PM] I thought you said you didn't date_

 

**[3:29 PM] i dont?**

 

_[3:29 PM] You said 'my ex'_

 

**[3:30 PM] thATS NOT THE POINT REMUS**

 

_[3:31 PM] Well, at least he's not kissing you_

 

**[3:31 PM] tru**

**[3:32 PM] but he told me he wasnt gay ?!?**

 

_[3:32 PM] Lily told me she told him to experience_

 

**[3:32 PM] experience??**

**[3:33 PM] w/ mY EX?????**

 

_[3:35 PM] Geez, calm down, where is the problem? He's finally figuring himself out, aren't you happy for him?_

 

**[3:39 PM] i am i truly am, but it was just weird???**

**[3:40 PM] like, hes the first guy i ever kissed, fucked and dated**

**[3:40 PM] and james' my bestfriend**

**[3:41 PM] it was weird seeing them together, is all..**

 

_[3:43 PM] Oh.. I understand.._

_[3:43 PM] Were you guys together for a long time?_

 

**[3:44 PM] we started to fool around when I was fourteen? and I broke things off a year and a half ago, so, about two years?**

**[3:45 PM] it was nothing serious, but still**

 

_[3:49 PM] I'm sorry for you, Pads.._

 

**[3:51 PM] no its okay, i was an asshole to him anyway**

**[3:52 PM] i have to go, talk to you later remi, thank you**

 

_[3:52 PM] For what?_

 

**[3:53 PM] listening me**

 

_[3:53 PM] Anytime. Ttyl!_

 

******

 

[4:24 PM] i did it lily

[4:24 PM] i made out with jason

 

[4:26 PM] Jason is Sirius' servant?

 

[4:27 PM] yea

 

[4:27 PM] How did it feel?

 

[4:30 PM] weird?

[4:31 PM] i couldnt help but be turn off bc i kno for a fact that he licked sirius' asshole many times 

[4:31 PM] like, in the middle of our making out it came in my mind and i almost threw up

[4:33 PM] u there?

 

[4:35 PM] i'm sorry buT I'M JUST LAUGHING SO HARD OH MY GOD HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

[4:36 PM] HAHAHAHAHAHAH A AHAH IMM DYIND

 

[4:37 PM] =.=

 

******

 

**[8:03 AM] have u showed a lot of pictures of me to remus?**

 

[8:11 AM] Hmm, actually, no. Only one

[8:12 AM] Why?

 

**[8:15 AM] i wanna meet him**


	8. Chapter 8

[8:16 AM] ...   
[8:16 AM] You wanna meet him?? But why?? When??

**[8:18 AM] yes, i believe thats what i said. i dunno, i just do and idk when**

[8:19 AM] ?????????

**[8:19 AM] =.=**   
**[8:20 AM] i just wanna meet him bc he seems like a great guy and i wanna be his friend for real**   
**[8:21 AM] is that rlly so hard to understand?**

[8:21 AM] Well... Kinda   
[8:22 AM] I mean, you're Sirius Black. I'm shocked, is all. It would be great

**[8:24 AM] great :) ill just have to figure out when**

*****  
[12:47 PM] can u come to mine?

**[12:53 PM] ok?**

[12:54 PM] i need to talk to u

**[12:57 PM] coming**

[12:58 PM] oh u dirty boy ;)))

**[1:00 PM] shut up james**

[1:01 PM] :(

*****

James kind of avoided Sirius since the kiss yesterday afternoon. He knew that Sirius knew. He didn't know what to do but one thing was for sure - he couldn't lose his best friend. Especially not for a kiss with a total stranger. So he decided to have a meet with him and explain to Sirius... something. He didn't know what to explain yet, but he was sure he would figure it out while waiting for him. What James didn't expect was for Sirius to come so soon, so when he heard a knock on his bedroom door, he jumped and nervously got up to open his door.

"That was fast," James started, a nervous chuckle getting out of his mouth.  
"I was in the neighbourhood. So, what did you want?" Sirius asked as he went to sit on James bed while James stood in front of him.  
"I, uh.. Well, you know.. Things.. happened yesterday."  
"You kissed my ex, yes I know. Have you fucked him?" Sirius said, showing no emotion whatsoever on his face, looking straight in James eyes.  
"What?!?" James eyes opened in surprise, "no! Of course I didn't!"  
"Why not?"  
"Because I don't want to! Jesus, Sirius! I only wanted someone to kiss and he was the only one available that I knew of! I'm sorry, I should've asked you if you were okay with it first but I thought-" He rambled but he was cut by Sirius.  
"Was the kiss what you expected, at least?"  
"Not exactly.. It kind of sucked, to be honest."  
"Yeah, I know, he doesn't know what to do with his tongue, 's'a shame, he was cute," he smirked.  
James' face redened while SIrius rolled his eyes. "Are you angry at me? Because I can't have you angry at me, I just.."  
"I'm not angry James, it just sucks for you that you chose him."  
James frowned, "why?"  
"Because, like I said, he sucks. Not literally, because that dude did not suck dicks."  
"TMI," he said as his face redened even more, "and like I said, I didn't have anyone else!"  
"You actually do."  
James frowned again, "what do you mean?"  
"Watcha think?"  
He blushed again, "you mean you? But you said no!"  
"I said no to have sex with you. I am completely okay with kissing you, my dear. And let me tell you, I'm a pretty great kisser," he smirked again and he got up.  
"Are you serious?"  
"That's my name, yes."  
"Fuck you," James laughed.  
"You wish."

And with that, Sirius kissed him.

*****

**[4:33 PM] do u think it's morally okay to like to be kissing your best friend?**

_[4:37 PM] I don't think it is Pad, wtf happened?_

**[4:38 PM] ....**   
**[4:39 PM] i just spend like two hours kissing him**

_[4:39 PM] yOU DID NOT_   
_[4:40 PM] PADFOOT_

**[4:40 PM] HE NEED SOMEONE REMY**   
**[4:41 PM] IM HIS BESTFRIEND**

_[4:41 PM] HE'S ALREADY IN LOVE WITH YOU FOR FUCK'S SAKE PADFOOT_   
_[4:42 PM] ALL YOU'RE DOING HERE IS BEING A FUCKING SHITTY BESTFRIEND_   
_[4:42 PM] You're leading him on !!!!!!!!!!!!! STOP_

**[4:43 PM] :(**   
**[4:43 PM] :((((((((**   
**[4:43 PM] i fuckin wish you were here to help me**   
**[4:44 PM] why cant u be here???**

_[4:45 PM] I'm here!!!! I can help you through this!_

**[4:46 PM] nO! I need you here in london with me.**   
**[4:46 PM] i'll pay the ticket**   
**[4:47 PM] for u and lily**   
**[4:47 PM] please?**   
**[4:49 PM] come on!!! we've been talking for weeks now!**   
**[4:53 PM] i'm just using the james thing as an excuse, i just really really want to meet you remus**   
**[5:11 PM] dont you wanna meet me?**

 

_[5:15 PM] No._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is such a small update??? and it's rushed??? i'm so sorry omg i promise i'll get y'all a way better one soon!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so. I was supposed to give y'all this at Christmas but my chap got deleted. So I re-wrote it and it took an unexpected turn? I added some tags.

**[5:16 PM] what?**   
**[5:17 PM] why?**

_[5:21 PM] Because I actually wanted to ask you something_

**[5:22 PM] ?**

_[5:22 PM] But not today_

**[5:23 PM] ok this is cruel remy**

_[5:25 PM] :)_

*****

[7:41 AM] hi lily

[7:54 AM] Hey James! How's itgoing?

[7:55 AM] idk   
[7:55 AM] i just  
[7:55 AM] sirius has been weird lately

[7:57 AM] How come?

[7:58 AM] he kind of  
[7:59 AM] kissed me?

[10:02 AM] What?!?!?!?!?!?!   
[10:02 AM] What happened?????

[10:03 AM] like  
[10:03 AM] jason's subject came out okay  
[10:04 AM] and he was like  
[10:04 AM] 'u could kiss me'  
[10:04 AM] or some shit  
[10:04 AM] then he kissed me  
[10:04 AM] and we made out for two hours

[10:06 AM] How do you feel about this?

[10:07 AM] idk  
[10:07 AM] could I call u instead?

[10:10 AM] I'm at work right now   
[10:10 AM] Can I call you when I'm in break?

[10:10 AM] ok  
  
[10:13 AM] It's only in fifteen minutes

[10:16 AM] im freaking out lily

[10:19 AM] Ten minutes!! You can do it James!

*****

Ringing.  
"Hullo?"  
"James?"  
"Hey, Lily. Wait, let me call you back, so it'll cost you nothing," he said as he hung up, then called back, "hey."  
"Okay, so, you have some shit to explain, James."  
Lily heard James sigh.  
"I just, I don't even know, okay. He just texted me to come at his place and then things lead to another and the next thing I knew, we were making out."  
"He iniciated it?"  
"Yes. That's the weird thing. And I'm freaking out because I loved it, Lily. These two hours were magical. I didn't even know kissing could feel like it."  
"So, none of your kisses ever felt as magical as these were?"  
"No, none."  
"And how do you feel towards Sirius?"  
"I mean, he's my best friend. I'm not in love with him, I would know, but I feel like this, whatever this is, between us is strong. So strong. I don't even know what I feel anymore and it's why it freaks me out, because, I am not in love with him, but this can't be platonic, do you know what I mean?"  
"So, maybe, you know, have you thought it could be a only-Sirius thing? You know, he's your best friend and you know he wouldn't hurt you on purpose and you trust him, because he's been your best friend all of your life. You guys were always open to each other. You guys are there for each other. Your bond is strong because of it. So maybe it's why it was so great, because you know he won't hurt you. You were open about this and so were he. Maybe it's just a matter of trust with you."  
There was a long silence before James spoke out again, "you might be right. You might be fucking right. You know, the fact that I wanted him to be my first time is because, as I told you before, I trust him with my life. He's everything to me, he's my best friend. I trust nobody else, except my parents," he let out a small laugh, "maybe that's why I can only be open wjth him." As Lily didn't say anything back, he continued, " For fuck's sake, Lily, have you thought about becoming a therapist?"  
"It's actually what I want to do later." James could hear the smile in her tone. "I want to help people."  
"You're helping me a lot right now, thank you so much."

*****  
[11:25 AM] Stop fucking with your best friend's feeling, you fuck!

**[11:28 AM] wait wat**   
**[11:28 AM] how**   
**[11:29 AM] did remus told you???**

[11:34 AM] Of fucking course he did not!   
[11:35 AM] James told me.   
[11:35 AM] And you're a piece of shit for doing this to him.   
[11:35 AM] Just wanted to let you know.

**[11:37 AM] why are you attacking me????**   
**[11:38 AM] this doesnt even concern you**   
**[11:45 AM] wow**   
**[12:09 PM] fuck you lily**

*****

**[1:16 PM] do you really think i'm that shitty of a mate?**

_[1:23 PM] Well_   
_[1:23 PM] You do realise what you did was shitty, right?_   
_[1:34 PM] Padfoot?_   
_[1:41 PM] Shit i didnt mean to offend you!_   
_[1:56 PM] Please talk to me_   
_[2:07 PM] Padfoot :(_

*****

[4:25 PM] hey watcha doin  
[4:27 PM] u busy?  
[4:32 PM] are you arguing with ur mther again  
[4:44 PM] istg  
[4:59 PM] please answer me pad  
[5:21 PM] sirius?????  
[5:43 PM] I'm starting to worry as fuck  
[5:51 PM] please

*****

 **[8:16 AM] hey sorry was busy with family**  
  
_[8:21 AM] What happened Padfoot?_  
 _[8:23 AM] Have I said anything?_

**[8:34 AM] no**

_[8:35 AM] ..._   
_[8:38 AM] Okay_

*****

_[8:34 AM] James, what happened with Padfoot yesterday???_

[8:39 AM] idk if i should tell u

_[8:41 AM] Come on_   
_[8:41 AM] He said he 'was busy with family'_   
_[8:42 AM] I don't believe him_   
_[8:42 AM] Please, I'm really worrying here_

[8:45 AM] he  
[8:45 AM] idk  
[8:45 AM] he called me crying like shit  
[8:46 AM] he was so drunk  
[8:46 AM] so so so drunk

_[8:52 AM] What????_   
_[8:53 AM] Why????_

[8:56 AM] idk man  
[8:56 AM] he wories me a lot

_[9:00 AM] Please keep me updated??_

[9:03 AM] ask him to keep u updated idk mate

*****

_[11:23 AM] Could you please talk to me Pad_

**[11:30 AM] i thought it's what i was already doin**

_[11:32 AM] What happened yesterday_

**[11:34 AM] i told u**   
**[11:34 AM] family**   
**[11:34 AM] sorry i didnt reply**

_[11:36 AM] ..._   
_[11:36 AM] PLease?_

**[11:45 AM] for fucks sake remus**   
**[11:45 AM] i just don't want to talk about it**

_[11:49 AM] Okay, okay then._   
_[11:51 AM] I've been reading this book okay_   
_[11:51 AM] And it's really fucked up but it's really good_

**[11:54 AM] what's the name?**

_[11:55 AM] Sexy_

**[11:57 AM] so it's about me**   
**[11:57 AM] ;)**

_[12:00 PM] God I hope not!_

**[12:01 PM] what'S it about**

_[12:04 PM] A popular student's life when shit happens_   
_[12:04 PM] Like, there's this teacher_   
_[12:05 PM] And he might or might not have a thing for him_   
_[12:05 PM] But then he gets in trouble with the police for pedophilia_   
_[12:06 PM] But it's actually the popular student's friend's fault_   
_[12:06 PM] And he reevaluate his life_   
_[12:06 PM] It's really good, you should read it_

**[12:10 PM] it seems really weird**   
**[12:11 PM] i'll read it**   
**[12:11 PM] i'll just send someone to buy it for me and read it**   
**[12:14 PM] thank you**

_[12:20 PM] What for?_

**[12:22 PM] you know**   
**[12:22 PM] changing the subject**

_[12:23 PM] You're more than welcome xx_

*****

[7:54 PM] fuck  
[7:54 PM] fuckfuckfuck  
[7:55 PM] lily i'm freaking out

[8:00 PM] What???   
[8:00 PM] What happened????

[8:00 PM] yiu cannot tell remys  
[8:01 PM] i shouldnt even tell u  
[8:01 PM] but i need someone to talk

[8:03 PM] ???????????????????

[8:04 PM] sirius is not okay  
[8:05 PM] not at all  
[8:05 PM] he's starting to wory me so myuch

[8:07 PM] James for fuck sake could you just tell me what happened already!!!!!!!

[8:08 PM] he started drinkin again

[8:09 PM] How is that so bad?

[8:09 PM] ;last time he drank like that he tried to kill himself

[8:11 PM] Oh my god

[8:12 PM] he drinks and drinks and drinks  
[8:12 PM] to forget  
[8:12 PM] mostly  
[8:12 PM] because he doesnt wanna face his problems  
[8:13 PM] but it just makes it worse!!!  
[8:13 PM] so much worse lily...  
[8:13 PM] i also saw marks on his arms  
[8:13 PM] i'm freaking out so much  
[8:14 PM] i want to cry  
[8:14 PM] i love him so much lily  
[8:15 PM] last night he called me crying  
[8:15 PM] i rushed to his place and he was drunk out of his mind  
[8:15 PM] he also cut his hair????  
[8:16 PM] his hair is so fucking precious to him okay  
[8:16 PM] i keep trying to make him talk to me but he doesnt  
[8:16 PM] he keeps saying i deserve better  
[8:17 PM] i am so scared lily  
[8:17 PM] i dont wanna leave him alone  
[8:17 PM] im scared of what he could do when he's alone  
[8:18 PM] i love him so much lily


	10. Chapter 10

[7:22 AM] Update on Sirius please??

 

[7:30 AM] oh lily

[7:30 AM] im so so so so so happy

[7:31 AM] even tho its a fucking shitty situation

 

[7:32 AM] Care to explain?

 

[7:33 AM] ok look

[7:33 AM] u gotta promise me you wont EVER talk about this to ANYONE

 

[7:34 AM] I promise on my life, James. What's up?

 

[7:36 AM] ok so the marks on his arms wasnt his making. it was his mother's. it was purple bruises made out of her hands when she tried to restrain him from getting away while she cut his hair

 

[7:38 AM] What the actual fuck????? Why????

 

[7:41 AM] they got into a fight. she told him something like 'u look like a fucking faggot' and he said 'maybe that's what i want' and she said 'i will acceot no fucking faggot under my roof' and she slapped him hard, telling him to sit his 'fucking arse down' which he did and she went to get a pair of scissor and asked one of their servant to hold sirius down

[7:45 AM] well, he tried so she had to take the other arm as sirius was yelling and tried to fight back and then he heard the noise of the scissor cutting his hair and he started to cried and he let her. so she got the power and told the servant to go away and she continued and when she let her guard down he got away a little so she grabbed what was left of his hair and pulled him back. he pushed the scissor away and she started to hit him but he finally got away again so he went to his room and locked the door and started to drink

 

[7:49 AM] ...what the fuck james i'm crying

[7:49 AM] This is so horrible I can't believe this

[7:50 AM] WHO'S MOTHER COULD DO THIS TO THEIR OWN SON????

 

[7:51 AM] Walburga Black can. and she used to do this quite often when he was younger

[7:52 AM] im relieved tho bc sirius didnt harm himself and he told me he had no desire to kill himself, not in the moment

[7:52 AM] 'Not in the moment'

 

[7:53 AM] i know lily but it's still good

 

[7:53 AM] I know

[7:54 AM] But how are YOU?

 

[7:57 AM] this surprised me so much i didnt even know how nor what to answer

[7:57 AM] i guess im just.. confused and anxious as fuck for many many reasons

[7:58 AM] also i should get going bc i have this interview at 9 and my mum is gunna kill me if i dont get off my phone

[7:59 AM] thx for being such a good friend lily i appreciate it 

 

[8:01 AM] Don't mention it :) 

[8:03 AM] Also, hey, if the interviewer's sexy, you could still flirt ;)))))

 

[8:11 AM] oh my god sirius get out of this body

 

*****

 

**[8:23 AM] hey if they're good looking get their number 4 me man ;)))))))))**

 

[8:25 AM] jesus god damnit fuck

 

**[8:26 AM] ... prongs r u ok**

 

[8:26 AM] lily jUST MADE THIS JOJKE HIW

 

**[8:30 AM] lily? u still talk to lily?**

 

[8:35 AM] yea regularly, she's awesome

[8:35 AM] why?

[8:36 AM] actually ill talk to u later mum's gonna kill me

 

*****

 

**[10:11 AM] hey man**

**[10:11 AM] srry if sometimes im an asshole, it rlly is bc of family**

 

_[10:13 AM] Hey, you're not an asshole, okay? And even if you were, I still appreiate you so I don't care_

 

**[10:14 AM] theres something i shuld tell u tho**

**[10:14 AM] i dont want u to over talk about it k**

**[10:15 AM] im just gonna tell u bc i trust u and i know you could help me**

 

_[10:16 AM] What is it Pads?_

 

**[10:18 AM] my parents are kind of**

**[10:18 AM] well my mom is**

**[10:19 AM] abusives?**

**[10:19 AM] and when i say its family, it rlly is family remus**

**[10:20 AM] its not an excuse not to talk to u , i really do have to put up with their shite**

**[10:21 AM] so... yea there it is**

 

_[10:23 AM] Okay, I really, really appreciate your trust, Pads, it means a lot to me. So I'm going to tell you something back, okay?_

 

**[10:24 AM] of curse remi, what is it**

 

_[10:26 AM] It's not actually a big deal, since I don't even remember it at all, but the scars are still there, but I got abducted when I was four and I was tortured by a sick man. I think you can still find articles on the internet_

 

**[10:27 AM] r u fucking serious???????**

 

_[10:28 AM] It's okay, it's just the scars that are bothersome. And the fact that my parents became over protective_

 

**[10:29 AM] are u sure it's okay remi?**

 

_[10:29 AM] Yes, I'm telling you. I don't even remember it and it's been about six years since I had nightmares about it. It's alright_

 

**[10:31 AM] anyway, did u kno that my man and ur...whatever, are still talking???**

 

_[10:32 AM] My whatever?_

_[10:32 AM] Do you mean Lily?_

 

**[10:33 AM] whatever u call it man**

**[10:33 AM] did u know**

 

_[10:34 AM] Yes. They actully talk for a few hours every day, and sometimes they call each other_

 

**[10:34 AM] da fuk**

 

_[10:35 AM] I know right_

 

*****

 

**[10:40 AM] leave my best friend alone u fucking snake**

 

[10:51 AM] Fuck you, Sirius Black.

 

*****

 

 

**LITTLE REMUS LUPIN, 4 STILL MISSING!!**

 

_It's already been 4 days since the little Remus Lupin went missing. The Little boy is four years old, he was wearing a yellow raincoat, blue pants and black shoes. If you have any information about his disappearance, please call the 1-800-MISSING._

 

**THE LITTLE BOY WAS FOUND!! HE'S ALIVE!!**

 

_The little 4 years old boy was found two hours ago, alive. He was being kept by a man. More informations to come!!_

 

**HORRIBLE NEWS ABOUT THE LITTLE BOY FOUND YESTERDAY!!!**

 

_The young 4 years old boy whom was found yesterday has been tortured by a monster called Fenrir Greyback. He was found heavily mutilated in every little parts of his poor body. It is aso being said that the monster also sexually abused him several times._

_In the house where the little boy was found, there were a room that could've come straight from a horror movie. A large collection of knives, ropes, perverted sex toys, multiple tables and chairs with chains. The police also found several child clothes - could he have done this to other children?? More informations to come!!_

 

**FENRIR GREYBACK FOUND GUILTY!!!**

 

_Fenrir Greyback was found guilty of about 60 accusations - mostly kidnapping, torture, abuse, sexual abuse, pedophilia and first degree murder - by the juree yesterday. Thank god!!_

 

 *****

 

**[2:44 PM] he rlly did got abducted man!!!!!**

 

[2:46 PM] who

 

**[2:46 PM] REMUS MAN**

 

 

[2:47 PM] the fuck u on

 

**[2:49 PM] remi told me he got abducted when he was young and its true man i found some shitty blog with articles of it on it**

 

[2:50 PM] o....kay

[2:50 PM] culd u plx tell me why ur stalking ur boyfriends life when he doesnt even kno ur name to do the same

 

**[2:51 PM] ok first u fuck it's not my bf**

**[2:52 PM] second go back to ur shitty own girlfriend**

 

[2:53 PM] the fuck u talkin about man

 

**[2:53 PM] u kno**

 

[2:54 PM] lily? 

[2:54 PM] shes not my gf even tho i wish

[2:55 PM] i found her facebook man shes so hot

 

**[2:55 PM] and now whos stalking whos life**

 

[2:56 PM] oh shut up u prick

 

**[2:56 PM] MY POINT BEING**

**[2:57 PM] how come ur still talking to her?**

**[2:57 PM] its been what, 2 weeks since i gave her ur #**

 

[2:58 PM] my hashtag?

 

**[2:58 PM] UR NUMBER U IDIOT**

**[2:59 PM] HOW R U EVEN MY FRIEND**

 

[3:00 PM] dnt hate the player hate the game

 

**[3:00 PM] what is that even supposed to mean**

 

[3:01 PM] idk i saw that somewher

 

**[3:02 PM] FOCUS JAMES JFC**

 

[3:03 PM] IDK MAN

[3:03 shes funny, shes there for me and idk shes cool to talk to

 

**[3:04 PM] she sounds like a fucking bitch**

 

[3:07 PM] what the actual fuck padfoot

 

**[3:07 PM] what???????**

 

[3:08 PM] uve been an asshole the past entire two weeks and u dare say that about her????

 

**[3:10 PM] excUSE ME? IVE been an asshole??**

**[3:10 PM] SORRY THAT MY MOTEHR WAS FUCKING ABUSING ME SO BAF I COUDNT EVEN THINK STRAIGHT**

 

[3:12 PM] okay no you're right sirius i'm sorry i shouldnt have said that

[3:13 PM] sirius im fucking

[3:14 PM] please talk to me i'm so so so so sorry sirius

[3:17 PM] im the fucking assjhole here please talk to me

 

**[3:18 PM] no fuck you james**

 


	11. Chapter 11

**[9:32 AM] i read ur book**

**[9:32 AM] it was rlly weird???**

**[9:32 AM] but like**

**[9:33 AM] a good weird???**

**[9:33 AM] darren sounded so fucking hot**

 

_[9:33 AM] I KNOW RIGHT_

 

**[9:34 AM] and the friends are such assholes id punch them in the face**

**[9:34 AM] im also p sure darren's gay tho**

 

_[9:35 AM] That's exactly what I thought!!_

_[9:35 AM ] The book aside, how are you today Pads?_

**[9:35 AM] idk**

**[9:36 AM] kind of ok i guess?**

 

_[9:36 AM] That's great!_

_[9:37 AM] Hey, you know when you said you wanted to meet me?_

**[9:37 AM] uh yea?**

_[9:38 AM] Well, I have something to ask you.._

 

**[9:39 AM] shoot remi**

 

_[9:40 AM] The other day, I found Lily crying because some girl bitched her because she didn't have a date for prom okay_

**[9:40 AM] please dont tell me u want me to be her date bc fuck no**

 

_[9:41 AM] ..._

_[9:41 AM] Actually I thought..._

_[9:42 AM] you could be mine?_

_[9:42 AM] And James'd be Lily's?_

 

**[9:43 AM] are u asking me to prom remi??? ;)))))))))**

 

_[9:44 AM] Sigh_

_[9:44 AM] I guess I am_

_[9:45 AM] But only as friends! I'm not gay_

**[9:45 AM] no homo**

 

_[9:45 AM] No homo._

 

**[9:46 AM] only for u then bc im 24/7 full homo ;)))))))**

 

_[9:47 AM] Go d dammit_

 

*****

 

**[10:01 AM] yo**

 

[10:03 AM] ...

[10:03 AM] r u talking to me again for real?

 

**[10:03 AM] its been two days im done being a bitch**

**[10:03 AM] also we are so talking about it tonight when i see u**

**[10:04 AM] remus asked me on a date!!!!**

 

[10:04 AM] the fuck?

 

**[10:05 AM] well not really**

**[10:05 AM] he said 'no homo'**

**[10:07 AM] prongs?**

 

[10:07 AM] iM DYING OF LAUGHTER WAIT A MINTE HAhahahahhhHAHAHA

 

**[10:08 AM] fuck u**

**[10:08 AM] he also asked me to tell u to ask lily to be your date**

 

[10:09 AM] wait what

**[10:09 AM] for prom**

**[10:10 AM] id be his no homo date and ud be lilys u in?**

 

[10:10 AM] fuck yea

[10:11 AM] but ud have to tell remi who u r tho

 

**[10:12 AM] ill tell him in person**

**[10:12 AM] there's still a month until their prom**

[10:13 AM] thats a long time to fuck up with remus

 

**[10:14 AM] fuck u**

 

[10:14 AM] u wong

 

**[10:15 AM] ????**

**[10:15 AM] wat**

 

[10:15 AM] WISH*****

[10:15 AM] what the fucl

 

**[10:16 AM] i wong**

 

[10:16 AM] please dont

 

**[10:17 AM] u wong**

 

[10:18 AM] bye sirius

 

**[10:18 AM] bye bitch**

 

*****

 

[10:16 AM] hey lils

[10:21 AM] Hey James!

[10:21 AM] How are you doing?

 

[10:22 AM] good good

[10:22 AM] hey can i call u

[10:38 AM] I'm sorry, I'm at work right now, but I can call you in fifteen minutes. BUT it has to be quick.

[10:39 AM] okey dokie

[10:39 AM] txt me then and ill call u

 

[11:01 AM] You can call me now.

 

*****

 

Ringing.

"Hey James! I'm sorry for being a downer, but this really has to be quick, okay? Like, five minutes-quick."

James laughed, "I'll try my best. How's work?"

Lily sighed, "it's been hell all morning."

"You can do this, bella. Anyway. I was calling because," he emphasized on the last word.

"Because?" Lily's voice showed her eagerness.

"Because, I, James Potter, am asking you to be my date at your prom." Only silence met him. "Wait, shouldn't I ask it the other way 'round? Like, would you Lily take me as you prom date?" Lily made no sound at all. "Lily? Are you there?"

Then, a scream. "Oh my god! Yes! Of course, yes all the way! Oh my god! Wait 'till I tell Remus! He'll be so jealous he doesn't have a date!'

"Actually," James cut her, "Sirius is Remus' date, I'm sorry for being a total buzzkill."

"Wait, what?! But Remus isn't even gay! Well, actually, I suspect he is but if that's so, he's so far in the closet he wouldn't-"

"He asked Sirius to be his no-homo date."

Lily bursted out laughing. "Oh my god, that is SO Remus! Holy shit! This is so funny!"

James was laughing with her. "I know right? Bloody hell! They both are so pathetic."

"They so are. But anyway," she said, clearing her throat, "you are so my date, okay. And I really have to get back!"

"I won't hold you any longer. Text me when you're off work?"

"Absolutely. Bye!"

"Bye!"

 

*****

 

[11:19 AM] she agreed

 

**[11:21 AM] you go mate!**

 

[11:21 AM] damn i cant wait to see her man

 

**[11:22 AM] fuck**

**[11:22 AM] have you told her i didnt tell remi about me yet?**

 

[11:22 AM] SHIT I COMPLTLY FORGOT

[11:23 AM] i txted her

[11:23 AM] its okay now

 

**[11:25 AM] you had me worried for a sec here**

**[11:26 AM] anyway hey i have to go**

**[11:26 AM] mother wants to have lunch with me**

 

[11:27 AM] fuck pads

[11:27 AM] do u rlly have to go?

 

**[11:29 AM] you know i have to man**

 

[11:30 AM] :(

 

**[1:51 PM] fucking horrible piece of shit**

**[1:51 PM] i hate her so much pads**

**[1:52 PM] i hate her so fucking bad**

 

[1:52 PM] wht happened???????

 

**[1:53 PM] shes gonna force me to marry andromeda**

**[1:53 PM] shes giving me two weeks to propose**

**[1:54 PM] or she disinherit me for real**

**[1:54 PM] fuck man why**

**[1:55 PM] what did i do to deserve her as a mother???**

 

[1:55 PM] i know you're crying rn pads but pls stop

[1:56 PM] im on my way

[1:56 PM] pls dont do something u might regret

[1:56 PM] i love u

 

*****

 

[2:06 PM] Hey! I'm off work.

[2:50 PM] James?

[3:32 PM] I'm starting to worry, James.

_**This message did not get through.** _

[3:49 PM] Are you okay???

**_This message did not get through._ **

 

*****

 

_[12:27 PM] Watchu doin?_

_[12:40 PM] Too busy to talk to me, huh?_

_[1:10 PM] I was only joking, Pads_

_[2:07 PM] Is everything okay?_

_[2:32 PM] Are you mad at me?_

_[3:00 PM] Is it about my prom?_

_[3:26 PM] Padfoot I'm worried_

_[3:54 PM] Please answer me_

_**This message did not get through.**  _

_[3:55 PM] Pads!!_

**_This message did not get through._ **

 

*****

 

[3:34 PM] Remi, is everything okay with James and Pads?

 

_[3:35 PM] I don't know, why?_

 

[3:37 PM] James hasn't been answering my texts for almost two hours!

 

_[3:37 PM] You too???_

_[3:38 PM] Shit, Pads hasn't been answering since noon_

_[3:38 PM] The fuck is going on??_

 

*****

 

 **Sent to** Lily **and** _Remi_

[7:23 PM] hey guys its james im sorry we didnt answer to your txts but there is a rlly complicated situation going on here and it might take hours maybe even days until well be able to reach out to you guys again. we have to take care of this shit right now and pads' devastated and idk wtf im supposed to do since its not about my family but anyway. just wanted to let you guys know - its not you, def not. its us. shit took us by surprise and we have to take care of it. i hope you guys will understand and im vry very sorry

 


	12. Chapter 12

**[8:34 AM] hey**

 

_[8:36 AM] Pads???_

_[8:36 AM] You had me so worried, you dick!_

 

**[8:37 AM] i'm sorry**

**[8:37 AM] i know it's only been three days but i should've texted you im sorry**

**[8:38 AM] really please don't be mad**

 

_[8:38 AM] Sigh..._

_[8:38 AM] It's okay Pad, I'm not mad_

_[8:39 AM] I just..._

_[8:39 AM] Could you just, please, explain?_

 

**[8:39 AM] m'sorry im afraid i cant**

**[8:39 AM] its about british royalties**

 

_[8:40 AM] Oh_

_[8:40 AM] Okay, I understand_

_[8:40 AM] It's just_

_[8:41 AM] I missed you_

 

**[8:41 AM] awwww remi**

 

_[8:41 AM] Shut up_

 

**[8:42 AM] i missed you too, you know**

 

_[8:42 AM] :)_

_[8:43 AM] Hey I uh_

_[8:43 AM] I've been meaning to ask you_

_[8:44 AM] Uh_

 

**[8:44 AM] ??**

 

_[8:45 AM] I mean_

 

**[8:45 AM] ffs remi**

 

_[8:46 AM] You know how Lily and James talk to each other on the phone?_

 

**[8:46 AM] which is weird**

**[8:46 AM] but yeah**

**[8:47 AM] what about it**

 

_[8:48 AM] Oh_

_[8:48 AM] I just_

_[8:48 AM] I thought_

 

**[8:49 AM] ...oh**

 

_[8:49 AM] Yeah :/_

_[8:50 AM] It's totally okay if you don't want to though!_

 

**[8:50 AM] no, no! i wanna talk to you**

**[8:50 AM] it"s just**

**[8:50 AM] not a good moment rn**

 

_[8:52 AM] Maybe later then?_

 

**[8:52 AM] definitely**

**[8:52 AM] ill ring you right when i'll be alone**

 

_[8:53 AM] Great! Okay_

 

*****

 

_[9:01 AM] Oh my god Lils_

 

[9:09 AM] What?

 

_[9:10 AM] I asked him to call me!_

 

[9:12 AM] Who? Padfoot?

 

_[9:12 AM] Yeah_

 

[9:13 AM] Lol of course you did.

 

_[9:15 AM] What does that even mean_

 

[9:19 AM] Nothing, relax dude. 

 

_[9:21 AM] ...OKay_

_[9:21 AM] Anyway_

_[9:22 AM] What do I do if he really does call me though?_

 

[9:24 AM] Uh?????? You answer????

 

_[9:25 AM] Dickhead_

_[9:26 AM] I meant_

_[9:26 AM] What are we even supposed to talk about?_

 

[9:29 AM] The same things you guys are texting about I guess.

 

_[9:30 AM] oh sHIT_

_[9:30 AM] HE'S CALLING_

_[9:31 AM] WHAT DO I DO_

 

[9:31 AM] ANSWER YOU IDIOT!

 

*****

"Hullo? Remi?"

"Wow."

"What?"

"Your accent."

Sirius laughed, "you mean yours."

"No, yours, I really like it. It's.. cute."

"Are you calling me cute, Remi? May I let you know that I'm very manly!"

"Of course you are," Remus laughed.

There was an awkward silence, "so," Sirius said.

"So. It's great to hear your voice."

"Yeah, yours too. I thought I'd only hear it in three weeks."

"I thought I'd never get to hear your voice."

"What?" Remus could almost see the frown in Padfoot's voice, "how come?

"Well, I don't know, you just seem unreal. Like, you seem like a piece of my imagination."

"Too good to be true?" Padfoot's voice seemed breathless.

"Yeah." And Remus' too.

They let in another silence, but this time, it was a comfortable one. Sirius broke it after a little while. "Can't wait to meet you."

"Same. Still think calling each other is weird?"

"I never said it was weird for us. It's weird for James and Lily. I don't like her, she keeps being an asshole to me and at some point, it got to me, you know?"

"Well, it's true that she can be rude sometimes, but when she likes you, she truly does. She doesn't let a lot of people into her life, you know."

"Can we stop talking about her?"

"Okay."

"So. You still a virgin?"

Remus laughed, "Of course, it's only been three days, Pads!"

"Nobody knows what can happen within three days, Remus." Sirius' voice seemed so sad that Remus almost wanted to question him about it, but decided not to.

"It's true." Another awkward silence. "Anyway, I won't bother you any more."

"You're never bothering me, Remi. I love talking to you."

"Stop it."

Sirius laughed, "stop what?"

"Stop being all kind and shit when I'm supposed to be mad at you!"

"You can't be mad at me, I'm too handsome for that."

"Okay, but I've never seen you, so."

"Soon."

"Yeah."

"But really, I should go. My mother went mental."

"Yeah I can hear her on the background. Is everything okay?"

"It will be soon. I'll be texting you."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

 

*****

 

[1:03 PM] so 

[1:04 PM] howd it work with ur mom

 

**[1:06 PM] i told her i was gonna propose this week but that wed only make it public in about a month**

**[1:07 PM] she went mental**

**[1:07 PM] a happy mental?**

**[1:07 PM] she kept saying she knew i would oblige and i was not really gay and shit**

 

[1:07 PM] i swear im going to kill your mom pads

[1:08 PM] she fucking threathened you to marry her of course youd oblige!!!

[1:08 PM] what the bloody fuck is wrong with her

 

**[1:08 PM] i know prongs**

 

[1:08 PM] i wish we could adopt you

[1:08 PM] you know my mom feels the same

 

**[1:09 PM] i know prongs, i do**

**[1:09 PM] but yknow**

**[1:09 PM] if they really did adopt me**

**[1:09 PM] us kissing and you asking me to fuck you would've been very very much weirder than it already is**

 

[1:10 PM] ...

[1:10 PM] true

[1:11 PM] wanna make out again?

 

**[1:11 PM] im not sure if youre sarcastic or not**

 

[1:12 PM] which one would you rather

 

**[1:13 PM] i dont know**

**[1:14 PM] which is what's terrifying me**

 

[1:16 PM] same

[1:21 PM] anyway i have to go

 

*****

 

[1:18 PM] i am the biggest idiot ever

 

[1:21 PM] You really are. Sending that text and never replying for three whole days? I am mad at you, James Potter. 

 

[1:22 PM] im sorry i truly am

[1:22 PM] but that's not what i was talking about

[1:23 PM] i asked sirius again if he wanted to make out

 

[1:25 PM] You're an idiot. You're only hurting yourself by doing this and I hope you know it.

 

[1:25 PM] i do and thats the stupidest thing

[1:26 PM] but sirius told me it terrifyed him that he didnt know if he wanted to or not

[1:26 PM] and i feel the same and idk what to do

 

[1:30 PM] You guys should take a fucking break away from each other.

 

[1:31 PM] I cant. hes going through something really shitty right now and i just cant. he needs me more than ever

 

[1:33 PM] When does he not?

 

[1:33 PM] never i guess

 

[1:37 PM] Then you have your answer. 

 

*****

 

**[2:55 AM] ddi u knwo that u r ny fave vrigin m8 ever**

 

_[2:56 AM] Padfoot go to sleep_

 

**[2:56 AM] ur** a **ctully teh only virgn i kno**

 

_[2:56 AM] Are you drunk?_

 

**[2:57 AM] maybee**

 

_[2:57 AM] Please don't._

_[2:57 AM] Go to fucking bed._

 

**[2:58 AM] okayy btu first i had a qustion 4 u**

 

_[2:58 AM] Sigh_

_[2:58 AM] What is it?_

 

**[3:00 AM] is itt morally okya to wannna hump yr best friennd whil u already like someoen else**

 

_[3:00 AM] I don't think it is, Pads_

 

**[3:01 AM] :(**

 

_[3:03 AM] I wish you would talk to me, Pads_

 

**[3:07 AM] i wissh i ciuld remi**

**[3:08 AM] i wish i could**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Alexia and to anyone that's interested, I guess (TW suicide attempts);
> 
> I'm sorry that you felt that i've abandoned this fic, I would never. But March and April were really freaking hard on me. I made multiple suicide attempts and shit and I don't really wanna talk about it, but just know this ; I'm getting better. After five years fighting my depression, I'm finally starting to get better. I don't have much time to work because all I do is work work work work work and sometimes I hang out with friends. I don't even get that much sleep tbh. I'm sorry for the long wait, but I didn't have the time. I didn't even have the time to read any fanfictions or watch any tv shows in the past two weeks. I didn't even touch my computer for the past almost month. But just know this ; I know sometimes it takes me months to update and i'm very very sorry but I will never abandon this fic and I love you okay. Thank you for your comments, they always make my days, they are so sweet and I appreciate it very very much. I'm actually on medical leave rn because I almost broke my foot yesterday lmao so yeah. I hope you enjoyed this.   
> I would really love to talk to you though. Do you have Tumblr?


	13. Chapter 13

Sirius was about to tell his Mother that he would not oblige - he would not marry Andromeda. This was inhumane, and even though he already told his mother he would do it, he simply couldn't. But what he heard on his way to the dining room, where his Mother and Father were eating at the moment, made his heart stop beating, and that's when he knew it truly was his duty to marry his cousin. 

"You know, dear, if he doesn't do it, we'll have to get Regulus married." This was Sirius' Mother's voice. "But not with Andromeda, she's too, uhm, gentle for him. He needs a strong woman. We should ship him off to Bellatrix. Yes, this would be perfect. Of course, legally we'd have to wait a couple of years but if Sirius decides to be...whatever he says he is, we'll ship Regulus off next week. It's time this boy takes some responsibility in this family."

Sirius heard his Father agree with her, and he never felt so sick in his entire life. For fuck's sake, Regulus was only sixteen! What the bloody fuck was wrong with his parents?! Sirius practically ran to the nearest bathroom and threw up. He spent a good half hour in it, crying and vomiting, asking himself what he did to deserve this. When he got out of the bathroom, Sirius went out of this sick house he never could call his home and run to the Potter's. 

Sirius didn't have to knock anymore, so he went inside the mansion and walked into James' room. When James saw his best friend's face, he knew something was sickeningly wrong. James was on the bed, texting or whatever, but he got up instantly to hug Sirius, hard. The second James' arms started to tighten up around him, Sirius, Sirius started crying like James never heard before. They stayed there, motionless, except for Sirius crying, for a good ten minutes. 

When Sirius calmed himself a little, James broke the hug and took Sirius' face in his hand, wiping the tears away from his face, whispering, "You're gonna get through this, Pad, I know you, you're stronger than them. I wish they would've treated you better; you deserve better, way better than this. I love you, Sirius, and I swear, we're gonna get through this."

James saw a faint smile on Sirius' face, "You're the only one that's ever loved me," Sirius breathed out.

"Please don't do this to yourself," James said as he gently stroked his thumb on Sirius' cheek.

"But it's true." 

James didn't have a single clue what to say to that, so he stayed silent. The boys stared at each other's eyes for what felt like an eternity for both of them. Sirius was the first one to move, only to get his face closer to James'. James knew what was coming, but he didn't have the heart to stop him since Sirius looked so heartbroken and sad. So he let it happen. He let Sirius kiss him. It was gentle and sweet at first, but it became needy and hot fast. Sirius' hands were all over James' body, but James let it happen. He could feel Sirius' erection, but he let it happen. Sirius took James' shirt off, and his own, but James let it happen. 

What made him stop what when he felt Sirius' hands on his jean's button. James took Sirius hands to stop him. He look at Sirius straight in the eyes, "Don't. Please don't."

Confusion was written all over Sirius' face, "But.. why? You want it, I want it-"

"I don't. You're distressed. You think you want it right now, but you don't."

Sirius frowned, "What? But you-since when-"

"Since now." Sirius looked hurt before, and now it's worse. "I still love you, man, but, just, not like that anymore, okay? You deserve and need someone that's as far away from your parents and their political bullshit as they can. I'm always going to be in politics, and you know it. You need someone that has no idea what you mean here, in England. What you need is to get far away from here, Sirius, and it makes me so fucking sad because I wouldn't be able to see you all the time, but that would be the best for you."

Sirius started to cry again, he walked past where James was standing and sat on the bed. "I wish I could, mate, but I can't! I-I have to marry Andro. I have to."

James sighed deeply, "If it's about the money, Pads, we already talked about-"

"It's not even about the money anymore!" Sirius cried out, "It's about Regulus."

James' face fell. _Shit, that won't be good_. "What about Reg?"

It took Sirius a short amount of time to get out the words, he felt like throwing up and his mouth was as dry as a desert. "They-They want to marry hi-him off to Bellatrix. He's sixteen for fucking sake! They sa-said if I don't go through with this, hey are going to ship him off to her in a week and-" Sirius stopped talking and reached for the trash can next to James bed and threw up. James sat next to him, he also felt really sick right now. He stroked Sirius' back gently.

"This is really disgusting. Fuck, man." 

"I can-I can't leave him alone, not with them," He said as he wiped up his mouth with a kleenex that was on James' bedside table. "At least they're giving me Andro, but he'd get stuck with Bella, no fucking way I'm letting that happen. I don't fucking care if I have to give Andro a baby or anything, I am never letting that happen."

 

*****

 

When Sirius finally came home around 2 am, he had the confusing surprise to find Regulus laying on his bed. He frowned as he closed his door. "Hey, Reg," Sirius started, his voice shaking, "Long time, no speak.."

"How could you do this to me?" Regulus' voice definitely sounded hurt. 

Sirius didn't understand and frowned even more, "What do you mean?"

Regulus sat up as he looked at Sirius straight in the eyes, "How can you leave me like that? Leave me with them? Fuck you. You told me you'd always be there for me." His voice stung like venom. Sirius thought he must've looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Wh-What?"

"Everything you told me, was it all just bullshit? Of bloody course it is, you never fucking cared about me!" Regulus' voice was also shaking. "You never once cared about me! I don't even fucking understand why you lied to me about it, it's fucking cruel!"

"It's not!" Sirius screamed, tears in his eyes. He had to take a brief moment to close his eyes and take a breath. "It's not bullshit, I swear," He said, almost in a whisper. "I always loved you and I always will."

"No! You don't!" It was Regulus' time to scream, "You're doing exactly what Mother always told me! You're leaving me, you never cared about my wellbeing."

"Fuck what Mother's been telling you! I want to protect you at all cost, I have to do this in order to protect you! I'm doing this for you!"

"Bull-fucking-shit!" Regulus screamed again. "How could you do this for me?! You're leaving me, you're putting my head in the lion's mouth!"

"No, I'm actually getting it out!"

"How?"

Sirius sighed - he never want to tell his brother what he heard. Because even though Sirius hated his Mother with all his guts, there was still a part inside of Regulus that loved her. Regulus always sought the good side in whatever their Mother was doing or saying. It would devastate Reg. Sirius never, ever wanted him to know. Sirius played the hypothetical card. "If I don't do it, who knows, maybe she would marry you, and I don't want to be alive to see that."

Regulus frowned, hurt all over his facial features. "She would never! Mother loves me! She would never."

 _If only you knew._ Sirius felt helpless, powerless. He didn't know what else to say, actually, he didn't know if he ever could say anything that would make Regulus feel better.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lil chap with no texting going on. Ill prob update again in à week or so!!!!


	14. not an update

i know i promised yall an update this week but something happened

there's this guy i went to school with, emil, we weren't friends or anything but we shared a lot of classes through the five years of high school okay and this guy was a sweetheart. he lit up the classrooms he were in, he always had a smile plastered on his face, i never saw him being mean to anyone, EVER, he was the first dude i ever got a crush on when i was 11 and a freshman and i told him that same year and he never made fun of me and i dont think he ever told anyone beause i never got shit for it  
this guy was a literal angel okay  
he was loved by so many people  
he made a difference in so many people's lives

 

he died  
on the 23rd

his bestfriend was driving and he was drunk  
emil wasnt but he didnt have his license  
they had a crash  
emil didnt have his safety belt

he went through the windshield and died

his bestfriend has nothing. hes not even hurt in the slightest physically

emil was only 19

 

this fucked me up  
two days later im still not fucking over it  
fuck

im such in a shitty place right now

fuck drink driving 

he died  
i feel so fucking bad. he didnt deserve this  
fuck

im sorry i cant write right now  
all i do is sleep and idk im just breathing rn im not even living

i was out partying my ass off and having a real good time while he died

im sorry  
i just wanted to let you know whats up  
idk when ill write again  
fuck


	15. Chapter 15

**[9:53AM] hey** **remi**

_[9:55 AM] Hey! How are doing?_

**[9:56 AM] been better**   
**[9:56 AM] cant wait to finally meet you!**

_[9:57 AM] Me too! Only two weeks left_

**[9:57 AM] seems like a lifetime**

_[9:59 AM] It does_

_[9:59 AM] How's your hangover?_

**[10:02 AM] ....**  
 **[10:02 AM] totally forgotten** i **even texted u**  
 **[10:03 AM] im sorry**

_[10:04 AM] What are you sorry for?_

**[10:04 AM] idk**  
 **[10:05 AM] you having to putt up with** **me i guess**

_[10:05 AM] Hey_   
_[10:05 AM] Dont say that_   
_[10:06 AM] I freaking like you, okay?_   
_[10:06 AM] I am NOT 'putting up with you', I am being your friend_

**[10:08 AM]** i **freaking like you too**  
 **[10:08 AM] thank you**

_[10:08 AM] :)_   
_[10:09 AM] It's my birthday tomorrow_

**[10:11 AM] oh shit**   
**[10:11 AM] really?????**   
**[10:11 AM] you make me wanna buy a plane ticket for tomorrow now**

_[10:12 AM] Hahaha don't_   
_[10:12 AM] It's just my birthday_

**[10:13 AM] exactly!!! bloody hell. i would've given u the best birthday ever ;)**

_[10:13 AM] ..._   
_[10:13 AM] I'm afraid to ask but_   
_[10:14 AM] What are you even implying here?_

**[10:14 AM] hookers!!! what else**

_[10:15 AM] Please tell me you're not serious_

**[10:15 AM] i always am serious ;)**   
**[10:15 AM] sorry that is an inside joke with james**   
**[10:16 AM] i wasn't**   
**[10:16 AM] but just my presence would make it the best birthday ever!!!**

_[10:19 AM] I don't know if I should be sad by typing this or not_   
_[10:20 AM] But you're probably right._

**[10:21 AM] awww remi**   
**[10:21 AM] your life cant be that bad**

_[10:24 AM] It's not_   
_[10:24 AM] It's kind of okay i guess_   
_[10:25 AM] How's your life?_

**[10:29 AM] do you want me to be honest here**

_[10:29 AM] Brutally honest_

**[10:31 AM] its miserable at best**   
**[10:32 AM] but im used to it by now**

_[10:32 AM] How come? What happened?_

**[10:43 AM] i dont really wanna talk about it remi please**

_[10:45 AM] I really do mean what I told you yesterday_   
_[10:45 AM] I wish you could just talk to me Pad_

**[11:09 AM] i have to go**

_[11:10 AM] Talk to you later?_   
_[12:38 PM] ~~I love you please don't do anything stupid I couldn't bear to lose you~~ MESSAGE DELETED_

 

_*****_

 

  
[10:45 AM] The fuck is that?!   
**PDF ATTACHED**

**DOWNLOAD PDF**   
**OPEN**

**BLACK'S INCEST STRIKES AGAIN!!!!!**   
**SIRIUS BLACK AND ANDROMEDA BLACK ENGAGED!!!!**

_The most famous of the Black's heir continues to be a topic of discussion!It seems like he gives us something new to talk about every weeks. Except from the gays rumours, this rumous is the most outrageous and written about at this very moment. But it's not exactly a rumour, since this time, it's been confirmed. Walburga Black excitedly told us the news in exclusivity two days ago. Yes, she was very excited about her 18 years old son marrying his 27 years old cousin, whom has a 2 years old son. It makes you wonder what kind of fucked up shit -_

**CLOSED**

  
[11:00 AM] dont tell remus

[11:02 AM] Why would I even tell him? Also, how would I tell him?!? He's head over heels in love with his idea of who Sirius is! It would destroy him and it's his fucking birthday. What the actual fuck??

[11:11 AM] please dont

[11:15 AM] Please don't what? Judge him? Everybody in this world is judging him at this very moment. Who the fuck marries their cousin in this century??

[11:17 AM] im asking you real nice to shut the fuck up right now  
[11:17 AM] if thats what ur attitude is going to be in two weeks i wont fucking come to see you  
[11:17 AM] you dont know shite  
[11:18 AM] you think it was his bloody idea???? really????  
[11:18 AM] think fucking hard  
[11:18 AM] how stupid can you fucking be

[11:18 AM] James wait

[11:19 AM] no  
[11:19 AM] im done with your arse right now

[11:19 AM] I'm sorry, I didn't know   
[11:20 AM] I'm serious James, I truly am sorry. I am a complete asshole.   
[11:21 AM] How is he holding on?

[11:29 AM] i dont know because he doesnt talk to me  
[11:30 AM] and it makes me so scared because i know hes far from being alright  
[11:30 AM] but he wont fucking talk to me about it and i dont know what to do

[11:31 AM] He doesn't talk to Remus either. Do you think he would talk to me?

[11:35 AM] i dont know but i guess u could try

[11:36 AM] That's the very least I can do. I'll try.

 

*****

  
"The fuck do you want Lily?"  
"Call me back right now, we need to talk Black."  
...  
"Okay, now, what do you want?"  
"Can you go somewhere you'll be alone?"  
"I'm already alone in my room. Seriously, what do you want?"  
"I know about your engagement. How are you holding up?"  
"Why would I talk about it to you, of all people? I don't even like you."  
"You're scaring everyone, you idiot. James and Remus are worried as fuck about you, can't you see it? You're not well and you're not talking about it to anyone. And you should. I'm not a fan of you either, but maybe that's the thing. You don't want to be all miserable to the people you care about, you don't wanna seem weak to them, which I can understand. You can talk to me about it because, first, you will feel better, I promise you, maybe not alright, but a little better. And second, I don't care. It's like having a therapist to talk to. You don't care about them, they don't care about you. They're just there to listen to you and you're just there to talk. Am I making sense?"  
It took Sirius a while to answer. "Yes, you are."  
Lily let out a relieved sigh. "So, how are you holding up?"  
"Honestly? I'm miserable. But I have to do this."  
"Why?"  
"Because if I don't, they'll disown me and throw Reg under the bus, and I swear to God, I will never let that happen."  
"What about Remus?"  
"I truly do care about him, I do. Andro knows I'm gay, and she knows that I'm being blackmailed. She's okay with us getting married and us still having our own relationships with other people. She's only agreeing because she knows about my mother's crazy arse. She won't let that happen either."  
"So, it seems kind of ideal for a horrible situation, right?"  
"Right. Except that I'm the laughing stock of Britain. Not that it bothers me all that much, honestly, I've been for years now. It's just... I can't help but being hurt by it. It's been worse with Mother these past few weeks. More abusive, I mean. I have bruises next to everywhere on my body and I don't know how much more I can take before I either kill her or kill myself. And Reg thinks I'm leaving him on purpose and that I'm backing up on a promise I made him more than a decade ago and he is pissed at me. I don't know what the fuck is going on with James and I just wanna drink my arse off until I die."  
Lily took a moment to process everything. "What's up with James?"  
"I don't know, it's like we'reon a loop. One day it's like all we want is fuck each other's brain out, the next we know it's wrong and shouldn't, the day after we realize we just don't really like each other that way, and then the next fucking day we're back at making out. All over again and I'm sick of it. And I know he is too."  
"Do you want to know what I think?"  
"Surprisingly, yeah."  
"I think it's because your love for each other is really strong, stronger than anything you've ever felt and I think you guys do realize it but just don't know what to make of it. James is all you've got, except for Reg, and you're all James got, except for his parents. You guys just don't know how to deal with it, nor where to draw the line. It can get confusing."  
Sirius took a while to answer. "That's... a good reasoning. I just-"  
"Wait a sec, who's screaming?!"  
"That's my mother. I have to go, but you were right, it was liberating. Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really fucking sorry okay??? But life has became shitty and so am I. Oh and guess what? I've lost another classmate in January :)))) due to another carcrash :))) that was fun. also I have to move back with my mom because I'm struggling with money a lot but eh. had another mental breakdown back in december and decided i gave no shit about anything from january to march. almost had another mental breakdown in march but i quit my job before. lost myself to drugs for a complete week last month but quit when i was emotionally, psychologically and physically so fucking tired I wanted to die, it took me around 4 days to feel normal again. been roofied two weeks ago. life had been really fun!!!!! anyway. hope you enjoyed this, I've been meaning to write this chapter for weeks now but life keeps getting in the way


End file.
